Electrical insulators, or dielectrics, are utilized in a variety of items to separate electrical conductors. Insulators can be dry type or fluid-filled. Fluid filled insulators insulate conductors by using a fluid such as oil. Fluid filled insulators are best suited for high heat applications, such as large industrial complexes. However, fluid filled insulators are costly to manufacture and costly to maintain. Dry type insulators are better suited for ranges of temperatures that are more moderate such as for example, homes and small businesses, and they require less maintenance.
Typical dry type insulators incorporate staple fibers such as aramid or mica. In order to form a matrix of these fibers, a varnish is used. The fibers and varnish are blended together to form the matrix which is then formed into the insulator. This creates more processing steps and does not yield ideal mechanical properties because the varnish does not add strength to the fibers. Further, the additional processing steps add to the cost of manufacturing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a dry type insulator capable of providing insulation in higher temperature ranges, having better mechanical properties, while also reducing or removing additional processing steps that result in overall reduction in cost.